


Ahoge Struggles

by PancakethePikachu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakethePikachu/pseuds/PancakethePikachu
Summary: A oneshot of cuteness that's been sitting in my WIP folder and I finally decided to post it, includes Piko and Flower getting frustrated brushing each other's ahoge that ends up to cuddles on the floor.
Relationships: flower/Utatane Piko
Kudos: 6





	Ahoge Struggles

“Why won’t it just stay down?” Flower groans, her fingers furiously batting at Piko’s ahoge to try and get it down. It just spikes back up. Unruly. Wild. Feral. Unlike Piko, his hair had a mind of its own. 

“Says you,” Piko shoots back, flipping the page of the book as he allows his partner to continue trying to brush down his ahoge. 

“Excuse me, at least my hair can calm down if I get wet, your hair isn’t affected at all!” Flower argues, still batting at Piko’s ahoge like a cat trying to catch a taunting hummingbird. Piko chuckles, shutting the book with an audible thud as he twists around and throws his arm around his partner’s frame. Laughter echoed in the atmosphere as the two tumbled off the bed in a spray of sheets and blankets, cushioning their fall. 

“You idiot,” Flower scolds playfully, shoving Piko off of her. “Now we have to clean this mess!”

“No we don’t,” Piko laughs, climbing back on top of Flower and laying on her limply. “We can stay here until something forces us to move.”

He had a point. Yes. He did. Flower succumbs and relaxes, Piko sprawled over her like a small, but heavy, blanket. 

I wish I could say that they spent the rest of the day like this, but a story isn’t a story without a plot. Without conflict. Without something to keep readers compelled to read more. 

So why don’t we have Flower get frustrated over Piko’s ahoge again? Or we can switch it. 

It’s the morning after, and Flower doesn’t understand why her limbs are aching so much. Once her eyes open. She immediately sees why. She’s still on the floor, and Piko’s still sprawled out over her. 

She pushes him off again.

“Ugh,” Piko groans, apparently just waking up as his body hits the floor with a dull floor. “What a wake up call.”

“Your fault,” Flower shoots, implying the events of last night. Piko chuckles, rolling to his side so he can see his partner. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Piko yawns, nuzzling into Flower’s shoulder. He was still tired. “It’s my fault.”

“You were supposed to argue.”

“Was I? Ah, gomen.”

Flower rolls her eyes. Piko wasn’t exactly in the condition to shoot back in their playful bicker that the couple usually executed. So she instead contents herself to cuddling her partner, rolling onto her side to allow Piko’s arms to wrap around her back. The blackened strands of her mullet grace the back of Piko’s fingers, and he starts combing through the monochrome hair, humming in content at how soft it was. He tries petting the wild curls flat, but they just pop right back up.

He gives a noise of frustration. 

“You know better than to expect my hair to follow the rules,” Flower laughs, pulling Piko closer. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t try.” Piko huffs, fingers now curled and aggressively combing through the monochrome strands. Her cowlick becomes the greatest obstacle. Her ahoge still pops up. Flower would never admit that she liked it when Piko did this, especially how cute his expression of frustration is. 

“You should stop.” Flower says with one of her shit-eating grins. Piko huffs and continues his endeavor, only stopping when Flower had enough and craned her neck down for a kiss. 

“I said stop.” Flower grins again, wider than a Cheshire Cat. 

Piko pouts,

“You said I ‘should’ stop, not that I will.” He points out, sticking his tongue out. “Besides, you look cute with not so wild hair.”

“And you’re the only one who sees me like that.”

“And I’m the only one who sees you like that.”

Flower couldn’t help but laugh at Piko’s expression.

“You’re so proud of yourself because of that.”

“No I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“Absolutely not.”

Flower hummed, shifting to a more comfortable position and shuffling so she could be the big spoon. 

“Certainly you must be proud of something, Piko?”

Piko hummed, snuggling close to his beloved.

“I’m proud to have you fall for me.”

“I think it’s the other way around.” Flower laughed, “You fell for me.”

“Definitely not, you were practically chasing after me.” 

“That was you, I was busy chasing after my music career. You were an annoyance.”

“You still fell for me eventually.” Piko smiled painfully, causing his beloved to laugh.

“That’s true. Sorry for bruising your manly ego.” Flower retorted with the sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

Piko huffed, trying to come up with a witty comeback but found that he couldn’t so he simply buried his face into the crook of Flower’s neck and began to mumble incoherently.

“I love you Piko,” Flower cooed, making sure that he didn’t hate her now… not that he ever could. He’s too much of a softie.

“I love you too Flower.”


End file.
